The Perfect Double Act
by ladyharlem
Summary: Ade suspects Janet of cheating with Geoff and Rachel is there to comfort her.


**Title:** The Perfect Double Act  
**Character/Pairing:** Scott & Bailey, Janet/Rachel  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:**Ade suspects Janet of cheating with Geoff and Rachel is there to comfort her.

Janet kicked the solid door with her black patent leather shoe. It swung open so hard that the silver handle cracked the wall. She strode across the now silent office and tossed her grey woollen coat onto her chair, the belt clicking the metal arm as it swung in time with her furious breathing.

She wasn't usually the sort of person to make such an entrance. Her soft blonde hair sat perfectly in a ponytail, reflecting her usual calm and rational self but written in her expression as she slammed papers down, was a seething anger for someone only Rachel knew deserved it.

Andy started to get up from behind his own cluttered desk but Rachel had beaten him to it,

"Down boy." She shot at him, icily, knowing that he was probably the cause of Janet's fury.

"I jus-"

"You just nothing, go and make yourself useful and get a brew, 'kay?"  
Andy looked sheepish and busied himself by leaving for the canteen. Rachel turned to Janet and put both hands on her shoulders. She pulled her close and hugged her tightly before pulling away, smiling and planting a kiss on her forehead. Janet half smiled back at her.

"What's been said?" Rachel asked, her hands still clasped behind Janet's neck. Janet's hands were still on Rachel's hips. She sighed deeply, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Ade and I. We... we've had another argument. He reckoned I'd been mucking about with that Geoff and wouldn't take my word. Said that's why he'd stabbed me."

"Fucking twat" Rachel hissed, turning her head away "You did it for me, now I'm gonna do it for you, if you want, you can come and stay at mine for a bit. The girls can come, if they're sick of it as well but that's up to them, I mean, they'd be on the sofa..."

"I'd like that. They can stay at home, I can't do that to Ade, He'll think I'm never going back."

"Bloody deserves to think that" Rachel retorted, just as Andy walked back in with a tray of tea.  
"I'm not being funny guys but what the hell is going on? Janet, you don't just come in here slamming your shit about and Rachel, don't try and be mother goose, Janet's capable of telling me what's wrong by herself."

"Mother goose? Right, ok. Well why don't you-"

Janet cut her off mid sentence,

"Why don't you give me one of those brews and a smile, Andy" she said softly, smiling at him caringly. He handed her a steaming mug, giving her arm a supportive squeeze with his free hand. She smiled again, this time a little more pained.  
Janet sunk into her chair as Rachel and Andy returned to their own desks before the rest of the team arrived. Gill, who had been in her office working silently and listening to Rachel and Janet talk, poked her head round the door,

"Morning, early birds. I've got a good one for us today but I need to wait until the rest of the rabble is here." She greeted them, "I've got some pastries and shit in here if anyone wants them? They were on my desk this morning and I think they taste crap."

"Oh? Secret admirer, Ma'am?" Janet chimed, seeming perkier after her hug with Rachel.

They'd been best friends for years. All Rachel had to do was be there and Janet was immediately so much happier. It worked both ways. Janet made Rachel feel safe and calm when she was at her fieriest. They were the perfect double act.  
When the rest of the team had finally rolled in, Gill summoned them all to the meeting room.

"Right. I've got a right bastard for you today, kids. He's been doing gang work all over Manchester all year and I'm sick to the back teeth of him. Now he's gone too far and someone's dead. A hit man knocked an Eddie Green down just outside the Apollo at 3 this morning. Everything's as it should be but Kid, Mush, I need you to come down there with me and go over everything. Boys, you need to get out there on the old door to door. You all know the procedure. You can read the report so far in the car on the way there. Come on."

With that, they all filed out. Janet turned to Gill,

"Ma'am, is there time for a quick loo stop?"

Gill made a rasping noise

"Quickly. Any longer than it takes you to go and I'm going without you. Meet me in my car."

Janet gave Rachel as suggestive look from under her eyelashes. At first Rachel was confused, and then she remembered the kiss she'd given Janet on the forehead that morning. Knowingly, she caught up with Janet and walked by her side, their hands brushing lightly.

"You're a right cow, you are Janet Scott. Letting your poor husband think you've played around with another man" Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't seem to complain when you're handcuffed to mine and his bed, do you?" Janet retorted in a hushed tone, winking at Rachel.

They reached the bathroom and immediately, Rachel picked Janet up by the waist and sat her by the sink. Hands on her waist, Rachel asked,

"We're not ruining our friendship are we?"

"Nah, shut up you daft pillock." Janet replied, pulling Rachel's face towards her own. Rachel slipped her hands behind Janet's head as they kissed each other, nipping and biting. She unfastened the clip holding Janet's hair neatly in place and ran her fingers through it as Janet's soft, blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. Janet ran her hands up Rachel's back, underneath her soft sweatshirt.  
Janet pulled away first, breathing heavily.

"Shit. Come on, Godzilla will have fucked off without us."

"Tie your hair up. You'll give us away!" Rachel turned to adjust her sweatshirt in the mirror and Janet slapped her bum. Rachel hopped forward with a high-pitched girly squeal. Both of them laughed as Janet hopped down from the counter, her hair re-tied but not quite as neatly as before and the pair of them left to meet Gill in the car.

As they pulled up to the crime scene, Gill turned to Rachel who was in the back seat singing loudly to the radio

"IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME!"

"Oi," Gill snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face, "we're here, Cher."

Rachel got out of the car after Gill and Janet was last. As she stood up, smoothing her coat, Rachel playfully pinched her, causing Janet to stifle a yelp with a cough.

"Alright, kid?" Gill asked, frowning.

"Yeah, just thought I'd swallowed a fly" Janet replied, smiling falsely before turning to give Rachel a warning look.

"So this is where the poor bugger was knocked over," Gill pointed to the traffic island directly outside the Apollo. "So have a good luck and tell me what you notice."

"There's no evidence?" Janet noticed. "I mean, there's no skid marks or blood or anything. How did they?"

"Poor bastard bled to death internally. Good job the driver was thick enough to do it right outside the building. We've got the lot on CCTV thank god. Anyway, go on, get cracking there's work to be done. No toilets to fuck about in here" Gill barked. She wasn't implying anything, she had no idea. Janet squirmed uncomfortably anyway.

When they'd finally clocked off, been to the takeaway and picked up a Chinese, Rachel and Janet arrived at Rachel's flat. The kitchen and living room were open plan and one entire wall was glass, looking out over Manchester. The orange glow from the city illuminated the room like moving candles.

When they had finished eating, Rachel cleared the empty plates of food from the table as Janet crossed the room and sunk into the sofa, turning the TV on.

"Nice of you to help! Thanks babe!" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"I'm a guest, remember. You whisked me away from my job and took me to dinner and now you've brought me home to seduce me until tomorrow morning when I'll leave and we'll never see each other again."

"What the fuck are you on about you daft bat?" Both of them laughed before Rachel leaned on the back of the sofa, breathing softly on Janet's neck. Janet reached up, slipping her hands underneath Rachel's arms and, somewhat awkwardly, pulled her over the back of the sofa until she was lay with her head in Janet's lap.

"That really hurt and was really unattractive." She said, slightly coldly, rubbing her underarm.

"I know, I did think that when I was doing it but I just couldn't bear to see you wander back into that kitchen. The dishes can wait. I can't"

With that, Rachel sat up and climbed onto Janet, straddling her, pinning her to the chair with her body. Janet reached behind Rachel and pulled her sweatshirt over her head as Rachel unbuttoned her silky shirt, accidentally tearing a few of the buttons off as she went. Kissing each other furiously, they removed each other's clothes almost expertly until both of them were left in their underwear. Still kissing, they got up and stumbled to Rachel's bedroom. A feeling of relief flooded over her as she remembered that she'd made the bed this morning and she had those silvery silk sheets on that didn't rub in the heat of the moment. Janet pushed her down onto the bed, standing over her

"Now then. It is a shame we're not in uniform anymore. I'd have had you cuffed in a heartbeat, you bad, bad girl, Rachel Bailey."

Rachel shifted herself up the bed,

"It's a good job you haven't ma'am because I'm afraid I'd just have to do the same to you in return. And while wearing my hat. Now wouldn't that have been a case to keep open."

"What the fuck was that?" Janet laughed, crawling on top of her.

"Me, talking dirty to you?" She replied, defensively

"Well it was shit, it's a good job I know you're a brilliant shag, isn't it or I might have been turned right off" Janet replied, sliding her hand into Rachel's pants. By applying just enough pressure to tease her, Janet made Rachel moan softly into her ear, almost at the same time, they reached to each other to unhook their bras. After wrestling slightly to throw both sets of underwear onto the floor to be recovered the following morning, they found themselves under the silk sheets, kissing and rubbing each other feverishly. Through moans, nips, and licks, Rachel sighed,

"Fuck me, I forget how fucking good you are. How long have you been playing it straight you filthy bitch?"

"My pleasure and far too long" Janet panted in reply before grabbing Rachel's calves and adjusting her hips. As they moved in time, neither of them wanted to finish, Janet had never felt this good with Ade and Rachel had certainly never fucked anyone like she fucked Janet. The perfect double act.


End file.
